


Ortus Umbra

by Razorling



Series: Shadow Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Obscurial Harry Potter, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Sadistic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Torture and abuse do things to people, to magical ones it can turn them into literal monsters.





	Ortus Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I have like, an entire story in my head based in this AU/HC with Obscurial!Harry but I don't have much time to write dammit. Here I share a glimpse of what maybe one day I may or may not write about! :)

The distorted husk of a body laying in front of Harry made a strange peace settle over his body.

 

Finally, _finally_ he killed him, _them_.

 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, but tears were also streaming down from his face, unwanted memories flashed through his mind, all the torture he passed in the hands of this monster, of _these_ monsters.

 

His own body was a mess, inconsistently solid, most times he would revert completely to a mass of black smoke.

 

His aunt and uncle life forces felt good when he hungrily absorbed them, it was strange how even wicked and ugly they could still provide one last respite for Harry, even if this was the last thing they have done and unwillingly at that.

 

Dudley’s whimper took Harry away from his half-trance and he looked at his cousin with white dangerous eyes, that despite its color gleamed with life.

 

He walked away from the black dry corpse that one day have been his uncle and crouched close to his cousin to look him in the eye, his form still vaguely shadowed.

 

“That's what happens cousin...” Harry said in an eerie imitation of his own voice. “When a person reaches its breaking point.”

 

Harry didn't know how he knew it, just that he knew and honestly? He was fine with it, he was done trying to find answers that never came to him.

 

His stomach rumbled despite of his very recent meal - the two humans that once he thought as family, they were nothing to him anymore, he wasn't something as lowly as a _human_.

 

A wicked smile spread in his face and Dudley paled even more, squirming under the wreckage that once was his house, but trapped by a log on his leg.

 

Without a second thought, without remorse or hesitation he lunged, his black smoke form absorbing the life force of the last person that shared his blood, basking in the screams of terror and agony that his cousin conjured before his death.

  
Life from now on was going to be so. much.  _fun_.


End file.
